Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by JessiM92
Summary: It's Derek's and Stiles' 10 year wedding anniversary. But Derek, unfortunately, doesn't really know what to do other than get his husband a gift. Scott and the Pack sort of intervene but it's just the thing that Derek needs to complete his gift.


Derek looked at the calendar. It was their 10 year anniversary and he had no idea what he was going to do for them. He thought about reservations to one of Stiles' favorite restaurants. He thought taking him to one of the comic-cons he's been dying to go to. But unfortunately, the one nearest to them was over now. He couldn't get the tickets in time. So that was out. Until next year anyway. (Honestly, Derek, think of something original!) He sighed. He just couldn't think of anything.

~ring, ring, ring, ring~

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Scott, Stiles' best friend. Maybe he'd know what he could do. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Scott. What's up?"

" _Hey Derek! Was wondering if you had come up with anything for your anniversary?"_ He asked. If Derek didn't know any better, the boy sounded hopeful. He scrunched up his nose.

"No, not yet. I've been staring at the calendar for about fifteen minutes now and thinking of what I could do. Why?"

Instead of answering, Scott asked if he was alone. When Derek said that yes, he was alone. Stiles wouldn't be home until later on in the evening, Scott promptly hung up on him. Derek was a little put off about being hung up on by one of his pack members. Another fifteen minutes rolls by before the doorbell goes off. Sighing, he walked to the door and opened it. Only to be greeted by not only Scott's beaming face but by everyone else as well. Except for Boyd. He usually looked neutral so he wasn't exactly surprised. But he was surprised when he hugged him. Boyd wasn't a big hugger. Actually, he wasn't a hugger at all. He only ever hugged his fiancé, Erica. That's about it.

"So," Scott starts, "YOU are having trouble with figuring out what to do with Stiles for your anniversary. Correct?" Derek eyeballs him. "Well, yeah. I haven't figured out what I want to do with him yet." Erica abruptly stood up and brought over a bag he hadn't noticed before. "This has his favorite pasta dish in it. Along with a piece of paper with writing from us for you to transfer over to an oversized card that Boyd brought it. Yes, we know you didn't notice it. You weren't supposed to. Nor the roses. Get to cooking. We'll join you guys later." She said and with that, everyone filed out. Leaving Derek alone to cook the pasta and figure out what else to do.

Before he started cooking, he brought out the card and the slip of paper. He read over the pack's reasons for loving Stiles so much. He smiled, Instead of using the card they brought over, he went to the bedroom and got the one he bought. It was a singing card with the chorus of "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You." He thought it was perfect. Thankfully he had the good sense not to pull out the tab before opening it. Writing down everything he needed to, he put the card in the envelope and sat it beside the roses on the table. He cooked the pasta and made the Alfredo.

Half past 6, right on schedule, Stiles walked through the door. And immediately, his nose was up in the air. "Derek. Oh my god. That smells wonderful. Homemade? Or is it a jar?" He asked, kissing his husband. "It's homemade. I had Erica go to the store for me while I was at work for a little bit." He answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but Stiles wouldn't know that. He also couldn't know about the ring that he had bought a month ago and had hidden it in his jacket. The leather one. The one no one could touch, except Derek. Because it was his and he loved it.

He heard Stiles make his way into their bedroom and heard him rummaging around before taking a shower. _Good. Now I have a little more time to set everything up._ He thought to himself. He knew he had about twenty minutes before Stiles was out. He set the table and made sure the gifts were exactly where he wanted them. The card he bought was front and center. He was proud of himself for having this one custom made. It featured the both of them and then along the borders, it had pictures of their pack. He hoped Stiles would love it.

As soon as he had placed the last of the dishes on the table, he heard the water turn off. Five minutes later, Stiles walked out in nothing but a pair of Derek's sweats that he could no longer wear. Not because they didn't fit anymore, Stiles just stole the pair, claiming "But Derek! They're so comfortable! I've already broken them in! My butt feels good in this pair! Your other pairs don't like my butt. This one does." Derek had merely shook his head and told him he could keep them.

As Stiles walked into the dining room, he looked up at Derek. He smiled and Derek returned it with one of his own. Of course, Stiles couldn't see what was directly behind Derek because Derek had hidden everything from view.

"Now," Derek stated, "Before you can open anything that is behind me, you have to eat first. No, no, don't give me that look. I promise it'll be worth it." Stiles pouted. "But Derek! I want to open them now. I mean, I didn't know about any of them until now, but I want to open them." He laughed as he walked towards the taller man and kissed him lightly on the lips. Derek helped him into his seat before taking one of his own. They talked about their days throughout dinner. Although, Derek was getting a little more nervous as it came closer to letting Stiles open everything. "Oh! And you know what she did? Derek, seriously. This girl came in and DUMPED, and I mean dumped in all capital letters, a steaming hot cup of coffee all over his lap! Thank god he thought to wear extra durable pants today. Of course, Security came and hauled her ass off the premises. And the dude actually said he wouldn't press charges against her. Do you know why, Derek?"

Derek chuckled. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You bet your fine ass I am! He cheated on her! With her mother and her sister! Like who does that? Who?!"

"I'm not sure, hon, but I'm guessing your idiot coworker." He laughed.

Stiles giggled. "And this is why I love you. You let me ramble on about my day and you sit there. And you listen. I love it when you listen. Are you finished with dinner? I'd really love dessert." Derek smiled at his husband. He couldn't help it. "Yeah. I'm finished. But...how about you open this up first? The pack wanted to give you something too." He said, handing the card and present over to Stiles. Who squealed. Loudly. Werewolves have a sensitive ears, Derek didn't approve.

"Open this card first though. It's from the pack." Derek said, handing Stiles a red envelope. "Should I read it out loud?" Stiles asked. "If you want to." Was Derek's reply.

His husband giggled. He pulled the card from the envelope and read it to himself. Giggled once more and put the card on the table. Stiles looked at Derek and smirked. "Seems Jackson thinks my cooking is better than yours. Especially on Taco night." He laughed. Derek only grumbled about how tacos were the easiest thing to make. Anyone could make them. After Stiles' laughter died down, he grabbed Derek's hand and kissed it. "May I see what you got me?" He asked. Derek only shook his head and handed him the card first and then the gift wrapped box.

Stiles opened the card and read.

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _You know I'm shit when it comes to writing about "feelings" as you put it. And that's true. But, I'm going to give it a try. We've been married for 10 years now, but I've loved you since you were 17 and I was a murder suspect, thank god I was cleared of that. I thought you were beautiful then, but I find you gorgeous now. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. You may get annoying sometimes and I may threaten to rip your throat out with my teeth, but we both know I don't mean it. You're the love of my life, my sun and my moon, my one and only. Would you marry me? Again?_

 _Love always,_

 _Your Sourwolf_

Stiles looked at Derek with tears in his eyes and dropped the card. And once he did, he jumped out of his chair and into Derek's arms. He hugged him tightly and whispered a tiny "yes" in his ear. He pulled away and reached for the small box on the table. Unwrapping it, he opened the lid and there, nestled in black satin, was a black tungsten ring with three small emeralds set in the center. "It's beautiful, Der. I love it." He said, kissing him on the cheek. Derek could only smile.

* * *

A month later, Stiles and Derek renewed their vows with their friends and family on the white sands of the Bahamas. The ceremony was beautiful.


End file.
